Reckless Music
by Silver Levi
Summary: Reckless - Without Thought of Danger. Silver stood on her own. She didn't have her sister's advice to back her up anymore. So every decision had it's tension. She had done reckless things before, but this may be here Breaking point. EdxOC Rated T in case.
1. Prologue

She stood before her older sister, who was examining the damage. She made small 'mhm' sounds, but nothing else, as she turned the arm over again. Her blue eyes meet her sister's purple-green one's.

"We should just get you auto-mail, shouldn't we?" she laughed, as she went to go get the right medical supplies. The younger girl scrunched up her pixie-like nose, shaking her head vigorously.

"No way! I don't want to get some metal prosthetic on my arm! I've already got some metal infused in my hand, is that close enough?" she asked, her cheeks blazing. The older girl turned to the little one.

"Is that so?" she asked acting dumb,"No wonder you hit that boy so hard!" she pulled her blonde hair to tie it up; afterwards she began to clean the wound. She stared at her younger sister who shook her head again. "Then.. why'd he pass out?"

"He was making fun of how I played the violin." she shrugged,"So... I got really angry and I started playing even harder, then he passed out."

"You should show me, maybe we'll figure it out." she said, smiling at the girl as she wrapped it.

"I can't. It's too reckless." she shook her head.

"Reckless?"

"Reckless - without thought of danger."

* * *

><p>Blah, blah, blah. -_- I was drawing when I drew a girl playing a violin with a pair of headphones on. I was also thinking of Fullmetal Alchemist... Yeah...<p> 


	2. Igniting the Flame

Yay! The story is igniting! (LOL, it matches the title. :3). Rated T for the strange antics I do. No Ed or Al in this chapter, just Roy, Riza, and my OC's.

**Review Reply**  
><strong>Raeford<strong> - Really? Ha ha, happens to me sometimes with my little sisters. The great moments between siblings ^-^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood nor any of the character's within it. All right's go towards their respected owners.

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang stood afar. How could this even be considered alchemy? It was only a young child playing a violin - nothing spectacular. Despite Destiny (the older sister) having laid out several ground rules, he stepped out from the comfort of the two-story house and into the oddly made terrain. It took a few minutes to get towards her (he had to avoid the little rocks in his way, I mean come on), but he made one big mistake. He allowed the music to flow through his mind...<p>

"Where's that colonel of yours?" Destiny asked blinking. She pushed open the curtain and noticed a small and large figure out in the field. "Oh... He just seems to be breaking my rules today." she watched Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye got up and exited the small house. She laughed to herself,"And it seems that my own little sister is the cause of that." Riza stepped outside the house carefully. Walking towards the two, she noticed that the young alchemist was sitting by Colonel Mustang calmly. She stepped over towards them and knelt down next to her,"What happened?" she asked the young girl softly.

"Well, for starters, he happened." she pointed at the unconscious man,"And alchemy. Does that sum it up for you?" she asked Riza tilting her head to the side. Riza only nodded and waited for him to stir just a bit. Minutes passed and the alchemist hummed a small tune to herself. Mustang's hand twitched and Riza looked down at him,"Sir. Sir, are you alright?" she asked as he opened his eyes. His onyx ones bored into hers full of confusion. "Huh, yes, nothing to serious..." I bet, he added on the end,"What happened anyways?" he asked looking at the young blonde/brunette alchemist.

"Are you that dense? You blacked out, what else could of happened?" she answered with a 'duh' voice. Roy glared at her, he didn't have the patience to deal with a overly sarcastic child,"Obviously. I want to know how I blacked out though." he said, trying not to snap. She looked at him before smiling,"Right for the heart. At least this interests me, my own little alchemy. Well, let's see. You disobeyed my sister and exited the house where it repelled the frequency waves. You allowed yourself to listen to the waves, therefore it traveled throughout your brain and shut down minor functions. Lucky for you they came back up and running right afterwards." she nodded as she put her hand down,"Next time, follow the instructions given to you."

"You should respect your elders young girl." Roy glared standing up. He loomed over the child hoping he would intimidate her. He wiped some dirt off of his trousers. She returned the favor glaring back at him, both had a silent stare down but soon Roy took a blow to his ego leaving a dent. "To gain respect you have to earn it, old man. And before you decide to rant about how your not even old, you called yourself old in the first place." she smirked victoriously as he grew a vein. Riza stayed back and looked at the two: one flaming alchemist and one quick-witted girl testing each other's tempers. Covering her mouth, she tried to hold back the small laughs that began to erupt.

"Kid, do you know who your messing with? Your messing with Flame Alchemist! I can burn your damn life down if I want to! Hell, I could even burn you!" he ranted angrily getting in her face. He snapped to show her and a small flame erupted from his ignition gloves. She only shrugged as if she didn't even care. That made him even more angry,"As if. I would love to see you try." By then, Roy was infuriated that she wouldn't emerge into battle with him. He snapped, but all of a sudden his head hit the ground.

"Colonel. You know better than to assault a young civilian." Riza said lifting her gun from him. A small trail of smoke went upwards as he paled realizing his actions. _That damn pipsqueak! The runt lead me into a one-sided battle! _but somehow a smirk made his way to Roy's lips. "Are you alright?" Riza asked as she searched the young child for any burns or anything. She nodded smiling, Riza nodded back in relief as Roy began to stand. "Riza? What happened to the Grinch?" she asked pointing at the grinning Roy. Riza's eyebrow rose as she turned back to her.

"He's just a hot-head." she chuckled standing up from her crouching position. Roy bent down to her though, the smirk still on his lips. "Hey kid, how would you like to be a state alchemist?"


	3. Training Grounds

Alright, I lost the chapter. -_- *troll face* I'm now rewriting it. Again. HAHKSLDJSLKJAOIU. - Ahahahahahahah. ha. SARCASTIC LAUGHS.

**Review Reply**

**Raeford** - Ah, yes, I just wanted to put "Hot Head" for him in there. And really? Ah ha, cool.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't own Ed. I don't own 2012. BUT I'M GONNA PWN IT! :3

Neh, my trust worthy cheese has betrayed me... *shifty eyes*.

I don't know _when_ this takes place, but all I _know_ is that Ed and Al are taking a tour.

* * *

><p>Edward and Alphonse Elric were taking a small tour around the Command Center (or HQ, etc.) with Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye as their guide. She was appointed as the guide, considering she was the only one who could deal with their rants and what not. But she was just moreover a supervisor over them. Colonel had suggested the "tour" or look around, so they could remember their way around the place instead of rampaging in and out of other soldier's rooms.<p>

They were passing the Training Grounds, when Ed noticed something peculiar. He stopped to press his face against the glass, where Al and Riza stood confused over his odd out of nowhere actions. He was eyeing the whole area, when Al spoke up.

"Brother, what are you doing?" he asked confused. Ed stared out the glass again, before turning his head against the glass to see the two. He could hear faint music when he pressed his ear against the glass.

"Quiet, Al." he said, pushing harder against the glass to hear it. It was faint, but he was able to listen to it. Riza came over prying Ed's face off the glass, before giving him a warning.

"I suggest you don't do that, unless you want to faint." she warned him, as he stood up quickly. Al and Ed looked at her again, confused. _Faint_?

"What do you mean faint? The training grounds are practically empty except for that girl playing a violin! How could I pass out?" he asked her, beyond confused now. "Plus, the training grounds are for training in alchemy or fighting! Not music!"

...

She brought her bow to her side, hearing a loud thud on the floor. Turning around, she noticed a boy who had fainted. She ran over holding her bow and violin in each hand. She put her violin in its strap on her back, as she kneels next to him. Placing two fingers on his pulse, it was strong, which was good. She noticed Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and a suit of armor run over to her.

"Brother!" the suit of armor cried out, kneeling down to the boy also. Lieutenant looked at the young Lieutenant Colonel saluting her. She only shook her head, before turning back to the armor and boy. "Brother, are you alright?"

"He's fine. He only got a weak frequency, but managed to pass out." she shrugged as if it were an ordinary thing. "He'll be up and running again within 45 minutes or less." she stated, hiding her bow into her sleeve.

Al sighed in relief, hearing that his brother was fine. The girl however, turned to Lieutenant Riza with a small frown on her lips. She stared at the Lieutenant before speaking again.

"Riza..." she said, looking at the boy, "I thought that you warned the soldiers not to come out during this time?" Riza flinched, the girl's tone was so innocent, but lots of other raw things hidden behind it.

"These two are new, I apologize." was all Riza said, stopping herself before she saluted the young girl. The musician sighed, turning to the faint boy. She kneels down again, humming as she waited.

...

Ed could hear a faint humming, it was soothing. He felt a dull throbbing at his head, but the music was helping it. Groaning, he opened his eyes to meet an odd amethyst green pair. He stared at her confused, as she peered down at him.

"You're up." she said in a content tone, watching as he sat up. He groaned, rubbing his head, the dull throbbing still there. He stared at her confused, before realizing his surroundings. What had happened anyway?

"Yeah... Who are you? What happened?" he asked confused. He didn't recall meeting the girl, nor had he remembered even getting out into the training grounds. She sighed, her shoulder's rising up and down along with it.

She muttered something along the lines of, 'So much for keeping my Militia Identity low-profile'. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Silver Beats Alchemist. Call me Silver." she said, "You came out while I was training, and the frequency waves knocked you out." she explained, as he began to remember.

"Oh yeah... So that's why you were out here and why the training grounds were empty." he said. She had mentioned something about frequencies, so did that mean her music/alchemy consisted of changing the range or something like that? His headache wasn't helping his little thinking mood, so he tried to clear his mind.

"Yep." she shrugged, before standing. Wiping some dirt off her jeans, she looked apologetically at the 3,"Well, I'm sorry. But I have to go run." she said, "It was nice to meet you..."

"I'm Edward Elric, and he's my little brother Alphonse." he introduced themselves. She nodded before smiling at the now standing boy. She looked at both Al and Ed, before waving as she walked backwards.

"Nice to meet you Edward. You too Alphonse." she said waving, and turning to run off. Ed sighed, the dull throbbing now toning down. Riza watched Silver run off, before turning to Ed and Al.

"Well, shall we continue or would you like to go get some ice for the bump on your head, Ed?" she asked, looking like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

* * *

><p>And I end it there. -_- I never got to update because 1) School. 2) Homework. 3) I'm a very lazy butt. Bye, I guess. I'll try to update tomorrow, Ace-Swear! (Which are not that reliable... *cough*.)<p> 


	4. Myth

(Eh, I don't know if anyone likes Time Skips. I don't, but I have no other ideas.)

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. I don't own Ed, Al, Roy, or Riza. All right's reserved. Yay, I own Silver!

* * *

><p>A young 15-year old closed her eyes as her colonel gave her orders. "Silver. Silver. Silver Beats Alchemist, are you even paying attention?" Colonel Roy Mustang asked a vein on his forehead. She looked up making a small 'hm' in the back of her throat. Roy shut his eyes annoyed, but it got worse when the door got kicked down. "Great." he muttered dropping his head on the desk. Silver turned her head to see a sight, a fuming blonde-headed boy along with another boy in a suit of armor. Her eyebrow rose at him, he seemed familiar. Had they met?<p>

"What the hell do you want Colonel Bastard?" he asked not even acknowledging she was there. The metal armor looked at her surprised, so they hadn't noticed she was there. "Brother..." a child-like voice came from the suit of armor softly. His brother paid little attention to the boy as he stared down Colonel. "Well?" the blonde asked a hair popping out of his braid.

"Fullmetal, I'd like you to meet Silver Beats Alchemist." Roy announced smug that Ed hadn't noticed her. Ed slowly did a 180 turn to see her, and sweat dropped along with Al when he noticed me. "Hey, we've met before..." he said in thought,"Your that violinist!" Her eyes slightly widened at the quick outburst, but she closed them and smiled at him. "Yep! Nice to see you again... Edward." she said as soon as she remembered. He grinned sheepishly,"Just call me Ed. So what did you want anyway bastard?" he asked turning back to Roy.

"Well, we found a lead... And it's in Liore." Roy looked at Silver as she cocked her head,"I've taken the liberty to allow you to take Silver." he waved his hand at the girl who shrunk down. "I don't need a partner!" Ed growled,"We don't need anyone else to" Roy held his hand up to silence him. "Silver is one of the most frequent explorers. She knows her way around Amestris and plenty of other places better than the back of her hand." Roy watched as Ed twitched in annoyance before another hair popped out.

"Fine, whatever." he said,"We leave tomorrow." he said standing. Al followed after his brother,"It was nice seeing you again Silver." Al waved as the 2 exited the room. Silver stared confused then turned to look at Roy,"Does that mean I meet them at the train station tomorrow morning?" Roy nodded as she exited to pack somethings into her messenger bag and check on her violin. He dropped his head on his desk again as the sunlight streamed through the window,"What will I do with them." he sighed then laughed lightly. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye pushed open the door to his room and dumped a pile of paperwork unto his desk. He grew a vein looking at how many papers there were.

* * *

><p>Silver waited for a few minutes before watching Ed and Al enter without noticing her - again. "I hope Silver made it..." Al said turning his metallic armored head. He yelped seeing her,"W- When did you get there Silver?" he asked as Ed slowly reached over to poke her. She smacked his hand away before answering Al,"Just a few minutes before you guys actually. I was beginning to think you guys ditched me." she smiled in a lopsided kind of way as the train began to move. "This is a bit of a long ride..." she said,"Then we're gonna have to walk some."<p>

Hours passed and Ed was asleep. Silver cocked her head at Al,"Aren't you going to sleep Al?" she asked,"It'd be best if you rested." Al silently panicked as he thought of an excuse,"Uh, I'm not t- tired. Why don't you sleep?" he said relieved that he made a good-enough excuse. "I can't sleep with the sun staring at me, maybe if it were darker." she answered stretching her arms slightly. Al nodded as he watched the scenery turn into sand,"We're getting close." she smiled as she stared out the window,"What are you guys searching for anyway? If you don't wanna tell me it's fine."

"...We're looking for a stone." Al said staring out the window. She blinked, a stone? "What kinda stone? I mean, I could help you out. There are tons of stones around the place!" she smiled cheerfully. "I don't think you'd be able to find it..." Ed's voice said surprising her. She yelped jumping up, he was awake? "Why? Is it some kind of rare stone? I know people." she said playfully. Ed lowered his voice a bit graven,"Even if you knew people, you wouldn't be able to find it. It's a myth." he said not wanting to answer more. She pondered on the thought, she knew of 2 different myths, but both were slightly alike.

"Salus Gem?" she muttered, it couldn't be. It was one of the myth's that was hardly ever heard about. "I guess you guys are looking for the Philosopher Stone." she said softly. She pondered their motives, most people searched for the Philosopher stone for wealth, health, or power. She wasn't sure which, but she could only hope their actions were for something good. "H- How?" Ed stared at her shocked. "I used to study about myths a lot, and still do. I read about things like the Philosopher Stone and the Fountain of Youth. Those popped up frequently." she shrugged,"But I've heard of few slightly successful things of the process of making a stone."

"You wouldn't happen to know how to find one... Would you?" Ed asked pleadingly. "Sorry, no. If I did, then I would tell you. But every country I've been to have never found out a successful or just found a stone. In Xing they try to find the stone for immortality. But no. I've never heard of a successful finding, and I've been in the loop of mythological things." she sighed,"Any reason though?" Al looked at Ed who seemed reluctant to tell. Ed nodded however.

"I just want to return our body's back to the original state they were in..." Ed stated looking at her. Judging by her confused look, he began to roll his sleeve up. "I lost my left leg and right arm bringing my brother's soul back. I couldn't get his body though, so he's entrapped in this suit of armor... That's why." he said. He looked ashamed by the looks of it and his actions. She smiled at him placing her hand on her shoulder. She was in front of him and he hadn't heard her move. "I'll help you guys as much as I can!" The Elric's blinked in surprise before smiling kindly at her (well, she could tell Al was).

"Thanks Silver. It means a lot." Al said as the train began to pull towards a stop. She grinned standing and beginning to stretch. "Well boys, let's grab our stuff and get to Liore!" She pulled her side bag over her, then fixed her violin unto her back, and exited the train. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she stared out at the desert her strange, long (and big) hooded jacket (or I guess trench coat) blowing slightly from the wind. Ed and Al appeared behind her as the train left the 3. "Desert, we meet again." she narrowed her eyes at the vast, sandy area before tying her boot's laces. She stretched upwards again and looked back to Ed and Al who were just staring at all the sand. The sun hung in the sky staring murderous death at them.

"Well boys, let's get going!" she waved her hand as she began to walk forward. Ed raised his hand to say something, but dropped it before following after her. She pulled her light gray hood over her mouse brown hair to shield her from the sun and continued walking. "I hate these damn sandy places." she muttered under her breath as she heard a yelp. "Al, where are you?" Ed yelped as well beginning to dig through the sand. 7 minutes and Al had already sunk. "This is gonna take longer than I expected..." she blew a strand of hair away from her face before setting her hands on the ground. Al was pulled up from the sand and Ed sighed in relief as they began to walk again. "Damn it, now I hate sand even more..."

* * *

><p>I completely <strong>made up<strong> the Salus Gem. I think Salus means Heal in Latin and of course we all know what Gem means. I'll give a small back story on the thing later. :P I'm so ninja for sneaking unto the computer and being able to type this up.


	5. Liore

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.  
>This chapter's long. *whine* Not much music in this one (Blah).<p>

* * *

><p><em>Liore. It's located north-east of Central City and a desert city. Apparently under the leadership of some man named Father Cornello. This shady character can somehow create something from nothing bypassing the first law of alchemy. <em>Silver stared at nothing as she thought, _And I had just saw Ed's wrath. I better remember not to call him short, though I doubt it will happen - I'm shorter than him. This Father Cornello is a shady character, I'll be keeping tabs on him. _she watched as people cheered for this fat (it may sound mean, but it's true) 'priest'. "People just fall for anything won't they?" she asked Al as she leaned on him. "I guess." he replied as they began to walk away.

Looking at the large church entrance her eyebrow's raised. She bit her tongue to hold back a mean joke/comment about the Father Cornello. But that didn't mean she couldn't think it. _Damn. That's one large door. _"Well, this is the almighty Leto?" Ed asked his hands in his pants pockets. The girl who apparently was praying stood up to look at us. Silver examined the statue, that was huge too. Did Cornello make everything insignificant large? "Welcome, are you interested in Letoism?" she asked us hopefully. Ed shook his head,"Nope, can't really say I am... I'm not that much of the religious type." Ed answered. "And I'm agnostic." Silver piped in not wanting to be left out.

She closed her eyes,"Well, I'm sorry to hear that..." she answered,"To know God... Is to know hope." she said her voice with pure faith,"If we believe in divine grace. And through him all things are possible. If you believe..." Ed looked up a small gasp escaping from his lips. "I'm sure he would bless you and make you _taller_!" she said. "**WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN**?" Ed hollered as Al effortlessly held him back. "Easy Ed, Easy." Silver said as if he were some animal. "Easy brother, she's just trying to help!" Al announced keeping his grip tight on him.

Ed sighed as he plopped himself on the uncomfortable wooden benches. "Well, what about bringing the dead back to life?" Silver thought about the alchemy that served in that sort-of purpose. _Human Transmutation. The ultimate taboo for alchemists. It's a forbidden alchemy and from my studies whoever does it sees some Gate or something... _"Do you believe that's possible too?" he asked his golden eyes looking at Rose. She replied back with a yes and a smile. Ed sighed again pulling out a small book, it looked as if it were a pocket alchemy book. He began to recite the elements that made up an average human adult body that could be easily bought with the allowance of a 7-year old (just for good measures).

"Lift thy voice to god! And the prayers of the faithful shall be answered!" she said to us. "Did I mention all those ingredients I read off? At a market, a kid could buy every one of them with the spare change in his pocket." he said as he relaxed into the wooden chairs. "As it turns out, humans are pretty cheap." he smiled upwards. She stood straight,"No, that's blasphemy. We are all people of god." she answered as Ed smiled,"Created in his image." Ed chuckled,"You have to understand: that alchemists are scientists."

_Alchemists are scientists. "Alchemists be thou for the people". That's the alchemist's motto. But why would Ed list those ingredients? How could he know so much about them? Should I actually pry? _she watched as Ed began to tell a small, short tale. "You know there's an old myth. About a hero who flew on wings of wax. He thought he could touch the sun, but when he got to close..." Silver stared at him,"his wings melted and he came crashing backdown to earth. Right Al?" Ed asked. "Brother..." Al's voice came out of the armor.

"Sorry miss, this is difficult for me to ask, but do you think your Father Cornello could save a arrogant scientist like me?" Ed asked bowing down. Silver's eyebrow rose as the girl nodded with enthusiasm. "Of course! That's wonderful!" her clap echoed throughout the empty area,"If anyone can lead you towards the creator's light, he can!"

* * *

><p>Silver twitched in annoyance as a man held her hands behind her back. Grinning, she knew she had the advantage. She quickly kicked him from behind and gave him a sweet uppercut. She smirked sticking her tongue out at the man who lay on the floor unconscious childishly. "What's this commotion?" a voice came from the side. Silver turned her head to see the fat- er, priest man. Father Cornello, yes that's what he went by. "Ah, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Welcome to the home of our sacred order." he greeted. Rose smiled cheerfully,"Father Cornello!"<p>

"I must apologize for my disciples behavior. It would seem they've been misguided." he smiled. Silver twitched again, he was lying and that smile was just creepy. "Okay, let's say I don't believe you were the one guiding them." Ed stated,"What next?" Cornello just smiled,"Have you come to learn the ways of Leto?" he asked. "Well, there's some things I'm curious about. Like how you've been using second rate alchemy to deceive your followers." Silver nodded in agreement (what, she's feeling left out here!).

"My dear boy, I don't know what you mean-" Silver interrupted,"Your third-rate fraud of a liar!" Everyone looked at her surprised, and a bright red crimson coated her cheeks. She squeaked a small 'go on' before looking down. "Well, as I was saying, what your doubting that you see as alchemy are the miracles of the sun-god Leto." he held out his hand and a bright red glow emitted from the outside. _So he was wearing a ring version of it_, Silver thought. "Look again, can mere alchemy create something from alchemy in this way?" he asked holding up a statue of Leto.

Silver stared at the miniature replica, so he had surpassed the first law of alchemy. That just proved it (unless of course he was hiding materials under his baggy sleeves, but that's just silly), he had a stone. You couldn't just bypass the first law without giving something in exchange, there are reasons why their called laws! "Yeah, that's what I didn't get at first, you know? How can you perform transmutations that _ignore_ the law of equivalent exchange." he rubbed his head as if in deep thought.

"As I just said! It isn't alchemy!" Cornello set the statue down yelling a bit. Silver watched as his temper began to show through, Ed was pushing him. "But then... I started thinking about it. If you've somehow managed to acquire a certain object to amplify your alchemy... One that said to make the impossible possible. That would explain everything." he said. _Would that explain why I hate but always eat grapes? _Silver thought. "What...?" Cornello asked, he hadn't expected them to have this much knowledge.

"I'm talking about the **Philosopher Stone**."

* * *

><p>"Now child, I want you to shoot the Fullmetal Alchemist." <em>And friends. <em>Cornello grinned sadistically. "What? No, father... Father I can't do that!" she cried. Cornello went on about his Leto again,"I am the sun-god's emissary. My word is the word of Leto." _And damn wasteful crap. _Silver thought. "Shoot him Rose, it's god's will." Rose shook as she lifted up the revolver. "Why hesitate? When you lost your fiancé to that tragic accident last year - who was it that saved you from the very depths of despair." Cornello asked a rhetorical question (at least that's what she thought),"Have you forgotten?" he asked grinning. Rose quivered as she sobbed,"It was you father..."

_Blackmailing your own people now aren't you bald bastard? That's just stooping low. _Silver thought. "That's right, it was I that took your hand and led you to god's light! And you recall what it was I promised you then?" he asked seemingly growing taller as the scene went down. "You said that if I had faith you would bring him back to life!" she shouted with such passive aggressiveness. She held the bullet to Al, _oh boy... that thing's going to ricochet and hit someone or just something. Please be something._ Silver watched as Rose turned to look at Ed who was fuming about how **he** was the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"It's the short one?" Cornello shouted in surprise,"Your kidding!"  
>"Ohhh something that's damned is going down..." Silver moaned face palming. Being around the boys for 2-days she now knew why Roy got aggravated by them easily. Ed's short temper and strange alchemy + Al's tall armor, he's mostly considered the Fullmetal Alchemist... <em>Yep<em>.

Rose re-positioned the gun on Ed her finger already on the trigger. "I- I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I don't have any choice." Rose's voice shook as she aimed down the sights on him. "He's been lying to you Rose..." Silver said stealing the word's right out of Ed's mouth. "Y- Your all wrong! I've seen his miracles! He'll bring him back to life. He said he would if I had faith!" Rose shouted. Ed muttered,"Fine then shoot." Rose pulled the trigger and the bullet went and hit Al.

Al's helmet fell off and Rose began to yelp/scream/girlish thing. "Good, you have done well my child. Leto is pleased. Now pick up the gun and shoot the other two as well." Al sat up and turned a bit as if he was looking at Cornello. "Haven't you made her do enough already?" he asked his metallic arm on his metallic knee. "B- But your... head... I thought you were..." Rose stammered as Al's arm was slung around Ed's shoulder. "Don't worry about it you two (Silver/Rose). He's pretty solid." Ed's metallic hand (at least I think so) knocked on Al's armor. Silver stared at them as a hollow noise echoed. She knew that he was empty, but actually viewing it/witnessing/other wording it is pretty different. "Yeah, see, no harm done." Al bent over showing his empty armor. Silver cocked her head in interest.

"An empty suit of armor that walks and speaks! Do you still doubt it Rose? This unholy thing is an abomination! Evil like this must be purged!" Cornello pulled a switch and a gate thing opened. A chimera stepped out. _A chimera. Two or more animals/things fused into one item. I've never heard of a successful transmutation besides the Sewing Life Alchemist's chimera. But I was never able to witness it. It's quite saddening actually. But at least there's a bit of action. _Silver stepped back allowing Ed to take control. It wasn't like she was going to full-on assault the poor transmuted animal while Ed was trying to - he would either get angry or rant. Moreover both because when he gets angry he rants, so it's just a package.

She watched as he transmuted a staff without a circle. Her eye's widened slightly at the sight of this as he attacked the chimera. She watched with great interest as he threw the chimera back. "-I see, it's all becoming clearer now. You did _it_ didn't you? The one thing the most novice alchemist knows is strictly forbidden."

"**Human Transmutation**." Silver whispered, so she was on the right path after all. They had committed a taboo even she was afraid of.

"So why don't you come down here and try me?" Ed taunted him as he threw his red coat to the floor,"I'll show you real quick who the novice is." He held his automail hand out. "Rose, this is the price of their sin. These fools attempted human transmutation. The _greatest_ taboo for any alchemist." Cornello glared,"In their arrogance, they tried to bring someone dead back to life." _That's why he recited that little folk-lore. _Silver thought recalling Ed's earlier chat with Rose. She blinked seeing the bullets come flying. She quickly set her hands on the ground and her transmutation circle glowed along with Ed's alchemy creating a wall to protect the 4 of them. She stepped back with Al and Rose allowing Ed his space (who knows what he'd do alright?).

"Nah, me and god, we don't get along to well. Even if I went, he'd probably just send me right back here." Ed announced. Cornello began to shoot at Silver, Al, and Rose. She couldn't just nimbly dodge the bullets nor could she run and have them ricochet off her shining exterior armor. Sighing, she set her hands on the ground again and made an opening on the wall. Running forward she stuck close to the ground (and out of the bullet's way) exiting the 'arena'. Grinning she ran towards the group of people, swiping her feet down low she knocked several people down. She transformed her bow (for her violin) into a weapon and struck down some of the men unconscious.

* * *

><p>Silver stayed quiet as Al and Rose chatted. Al began to tell the story of why they did human transmutation, they just wanted to see their mother smiling again. But you can't bring someone back from the dead. They paid the price for it, the toll, with their arm, leg, and body. She listened as Al finished his story. "I would have done the same thing if I were in your situation. But I don't even have a clue of to who my parents are." Silver said sitting on the ground. "My sister wouldn't tell me, and I was left with no information besides 'they were sweetnice/gentle people'."

"That must have been hard, growing up without any parents." Al said softly,"Our mother was always by our side." he finished. Silver stayed quiet along with the two as Cornello's corny plan came right out. Get it? Corny? Cornello? That was just sad. She stood up and peeked over the ledge. She looked at everyone who was frozen and looking at their radios. She watched along with Al and Rose, who seemed to be frozen in shock. Listening to all the loud 'booms' beneath her, she decided to go down. Heading towards the stairways, she nodded at Al who set the large bell down.

Opening the door, she stared as Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the statue. A large hand came from it and hit the giant - wait, was that Cornello! She stared as he was pummeled into the ground and labeled weak. Ed fell into a state of gloom and she stepped out. She looked at where the stone had fallen, apparently it was a fake, one of the many that people made that didn't last very long. Cornello was begging and she watched the scene confused. "So what about me?" Cornello asked with a slightly happy face.

"I don't care what you do just get out of here!" Ed shouted and Cornello scurried away like a lost puppy. "I'm sorry you didn't get it." Silver said resting her hand on his arm. "It's... okay. This is only one of thousand's of chances. And with you on board, I think you can pull your weight by telling us what you know about the stone." Ed grinned. She rolled her eyes, she knew that he didn't fully accept her into their little pact but this was a small start for the trio.

"So what about the stone?" Al asked Ed. "Phony... Just like him." Ed answered, Al replied with a small hallow 'oh'. "I'm sorry Al, for a minute there, I thought we'd really found a way to return your body back." Ed said as his fist rested on the slate of metal. Silver smiled,"We'll have tons of other chances to get your bodies back to normal!" A shout was heard from behind them and Silver was the first to turn her head. "Give me the Philosopher Stone!" Rose shouted holding the revolver at them. Her hands were shaking and it was obvious she was a bit traumatized. "Rose..." Al said softly, he looked at the girl.

"Like Ed had just said... It was fake..." Silver answered as Rose's eyes darted towards her then back to Ed. "It wasn't real. Besides, its shattered now." Ed answered truthfully. Rose stomped her foot on the ground,"Liar! You want to keep it for yourself don't you! So you can use it on your bodies! That's right! So you can try to bring your mother back again!" she shouted. Silver glared at her, hadn't she learned anything from Al's story? "You shut up!" Ed shouted.

Silver looked at him, his golden eyes were glazed over with regret,"People don't come back from the dead, Rose." he said, his voice full of raw emotion,"Not ever. Not ever." Ed answered clenching his jaw. Rose dropped to her knees and dropped the gun for the second or third time that day. "But he promised me..." she whined/cried. It was pitiful to see. "He said... He said if I prayed... It would happen..." Ed and Al began to walk forward and Silver followed after them,"That hope was all I had left! What am I supposed to believe in now! Tell me what to do... _Please_!" Rose sobbed as Ed and Al walked past her.

Silver placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort,"The best thing to do is just keep walking." she whispered before taking her hand off her shoulder. "I can't tell you that..." Ed said,"You have to figure it out." She trailed after the two brother's listening to Ed's words carefully:

**"Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. You've got two good legs so use them. Your strong enough to make your own path."**

* * *

><p>Silver stretched her arms as they walked forward. "So, that was interesting..." she paused as she dug through her messenger bag. "Hey Ed, do you like apples?"<p> 


	6. This is 6

Not much music in this one either.  
><strong>Fukuko-chan - <strong>as you can see I am now:)

**Disclaimer**: Must I? I don't own FMAB. You are cruel, Disclaimer.

* * *

><p>"I still don't fully trust you." Ed said looking away from Silver. She stared at him her eyes piercing him down, Ed gulped as a shiver ran down his spine. He could actually feel the glare passing through him, and if it had been some kind of item, surely he would be dead by now. "I'm not changing my mind just because you glare at me." he said hoping he sounded more 'manly' or at least as if he weren't afraid. "I know - you helped us. But we told you everything, why don't you spill your share?" he asked hoping he wouldn't get a full-blown argument from her.<p>

"I know you guys did, and I guess it's equivalent exchange for me to." she sighed as she sat normally. Lacing her hands together she set them down on her lap and looked down. "I had my fair shares of troubles like you did. But I don't think I'd ever grazed the top of at least three-fourths of what you did... But remember, I don't think." she mumbled. "Ever since I was young my sister was diagnosed with some type of disease - no one knows what it really is though. But it's eating her from the inside. That's why I've been following these myths." she said softly.

_(Flashbacks because we all love them!)_

I know I was foolish to even have believed that she was fine that first time she showed symptoms. She had fallen over from her chair while we were eating lunch.

"What? D- Destiny!" a younger silver yelled.

She wasn't choking. It had just been that her mind slightly shut down. But even if it's for a mere second it's dangerous - just like my musical alchemy. She began to grow worse, and that's when I started to find help. I found the military finding that they paid well, and took advantage going as a undercover alchemist. It's rare for a female to be a state alchemist, but Riza pulled me through. I began using every bit of information I could find, putting it as my first priority - no one minded. Mustang just needed me for scouting, and I could study all day long in the office.

But obviously I have been running on a dead end. I quit on finding any of the myths, I know they exist - but I don't have the heart to actually believe that my sister's dying. But you guys came along and sparked my interest. I know why you don't trust me, at least half of it. Why trust a girl who knows more about the Philosopher Stone than you do? She could just go ahead and snatch the thing away from right under our noses while we're sleeping and heal her sick sister. But at least drop that on my account, I don't want the Philosopher Stone. Their are some things that just can't go on.

_(End)_

"Wow Sil, that must be hard. Having to live with knowing your sister is going to die..." Al said his voice trailing off. He could never think what would happen if his brother would die within time. It just made his heart/soul ache. Ed stared at Silver dead on in the eye, wondering if she actually told the truth. _Would she not turn her back on them_? Sighing, he relaxed (or tried to) as much as he could unto the chair. "Fine, I believe you. But don't think because of your story that I'm going to automatically trust you - got that?" he asked with a grin.

She nodded,"And same to you Edward Elric." she answered calmly. Al smiled inwardly at the two. This was the start of a blooming friendship.

* * *

><p>"I'm not short!" Ed shouted as Silver teased him. He angrily transmuted his automail and ran at her. Her eyes widened and she quickly tried to strum a few notes on her violin. But Ed was moving too fast for her to begin playing. Relying on her fighting skills, she dropped the violin and transmuted her bow into a sword. She blocked Ed's hit with a impish grin and went on assault.<p>

**Exactly 5 minutes earlier**

"Hey Ed, let's spar. I wanna see how good you are." Silver grinned as she twirled her bow around. She was bored, she didn't have anything else to do. Yes, they had arrived at Eastern Command, but she decided to layoff Mustang for a bit and see how good Ed's skills were. "Nah, I don't wanna hurt you." he said not caring about his sexist comment. He felt the air chill around him and the whole sky grow dark. He gulped, _that's right! It's hard for her because she's a female state alchemist!_ he thought as he prepared for his death.

"What did you say Edward Elric?" she asked her voice scary as the things hiding under your bed. Alphonse gulped even though he had no part in that. "I dare you to say that again." she said lifting him up by his shirt. Ed's eyes widened, _where did this Silver come from_? She was **scarier** than the happy-go girl. And heck, she _was_ scary! He struggled to get away from her grasp as she held him up in the air, for a short girl she sure was strong enough to hold a boy taller than her up. Ha! He was taller than her!

"Short stack, you ever make a sexist comment like that, I won't hesitate to spare you." she growled dropping him. "**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME**?"

And that sparked Ed's anger and their sparring session.

Ed paled as her sword came for him, he quickly did a dodge, but didn't expect her to make him fall mid-flip. He quickly got up and ran forward aiming for her arm. She defended herself pretty well, and took a quick opening barely hitting the back of his neck. He ducked under the sword in time and kicked her feet out under her. _She wasn't as bad as Teacher, damn... Teacher..._ he thought getting distracted momentarily. She took this as a chance and knocked him down.

The sparring continued until Ed had her pinned down. He had to pin her down by her wrists and hold her legs down just so she wouldn't escape. "Damn, your tough! But you won't get away this time." he smirked his trademark smirk as she squirmed under him. "Dammit! Let me go Elric! AL!" she shouted trying to pry her way free. Ed stuck his tongue out at her and she struggled against his grip even harder. "Ew! Ew! DON'T LICK ME!" she screamed as she tried to get out.

"Brother, be nice to Silver and let her out." Al scolded. Ed rolled his eyes standing up; he held his hand out to Silver who grabbed it in a disliking kind of way. She glared at him as she walked over to Al. "Your my favorite." she cheered sticking her tongue out at Ed. He sighed picking up his jackets, they both had fallen off in their sparring session. He picked up Silver's jacket and tossed it over to her. She caught it with ease mumbling a venom-filled 'thanks' under her breath - but lucky for Ed, he heard it.

"We should go turn in the report now. Mustang will burn us to a crisp if we don't." she rolled her eyes recalling her unfortunate events where she didn't turn up when he wanted her to.

* * *

><p>"So, Riza, you like apples?" Silver asked as she stood next to Riza. She thought of Riza as a older sister figure, she was always there for her - kind and tender, but strict when it came to certain things. Luckily, Silver was one of the people Riza showed pure compassion to - she thought of her as a little sister also, and of course: she allowed only her to call her 'sister' sometimes. "Yes, why?" Riza asked as she looked at the strange girl. She knew that she began to ask random questions when she was bored or just tired. Havoc rolled his eyes as he lit a new cigarette, looks like the office was slightly back to normal - Silver was their asking the most stupid questions.<p>

"Eh, just asking. Havoc, why do you continue to smoke those nasty things?" Silver made a face as Ed pushed open the door. Roy's face was on the desk, it seemed as if he were trying to hit himself. "Hey Mustang, don't let the desk kill you now." she joked as Ed walked over to her. Roy followed in a sluggish manner as if he didn't want to do so. "So, what up guys?" she asked Ed as he looked at her. She waited for an answer, but Mustang apparently beat him to the line.

"Unfortunately, I'll be handing you over to Fullmetal for now. He needs you for his travels - and the three of you (Elrics+Silver) will be visiting the Tucker residence to go over his works. And for you Silver, because you slightly don't recognize the name if I can put it that way - it's the Sewing Life Alchemist." he answered. And with that, he returned to his office. Riza sighed,"I'm going to go check if he's doing his paperwork yet. We all know how the colonel is." she said as she held her gun.

"Well, let's go visit Nina!" Silver cheered having remembered the young girl. And then their was Alexander... "By the way Ed, if you see any large shadows, I suggest you run." she said offering a tip. Ed only looked confused, but he was going to learn his lesson for not running like Silver had later on. He was going to regret that and listen to her tips, well, maybe.


	7. Scarred Times

I'm afraid Ace isn't able to write chapter 7, so I'll have to substitute in her place for the next few chapters. You can call me Try. She also text(ed) me that I have to reply to your responses to the story.  
><strong>Fukuko-chan:<strong> Hi, Ace says thank-you. And I awkwardly apologize in her place that she hasn't been able to update, she's been going under immense stress (explains why I'm writing it).  
><strong>rachLA:<strong> Thank you. I'll be sure to try to follow those tips in her place since I only know little of her background. I hope this chapter points out that she's a sensitive (to children) and kind person. Yet she lets people know what she thinks even if it's slightly unkind. And thank you for the tips, I'll try not to make her a girl Ed and add a few extra things I have up my sleeve.

She also said I have to write a disclaimer explaining how I don't own the series Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.  
>I also will be doing this chapter off the manga (my memory too)...<br>I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I don't have a grammar checker.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<br>**Scarred Times** (Substituted by Try + edited by Ace)

* * *

><p>We walked up to the gate and Silver looked at the house which loomed over her. She could hear Alexander's paws hitting the floor coming for them and the door clicking. A small smile formed on her lips as she pushed open the gate. They had only made it a yard and a half before a large shadow covered the sun. Quickly darting out of the large dog's way, she stood next to Al as Ed lay confused with the heavy dog on his back. "Alexander! You rascal!" Silver scolded teasingly at the lumbering dog who only looked up at her in joy. Ed moaned angrily as he struggled to get out of the dog's clutches.<p>

"Daddy, there are lots of people here!" Nina's childish voice declared throughout the yard, cheer evident in her voice. Ed groaned in pain as Silver tried to roll the huge dog off of Ed.

The girl sat next to Nina as the older alchemist began to talk with the two. It wasn't anything she didn't knew, so she didn't bother to listen. She softly pet Alexander's head as her head reviewed over everything that had happened in the past few days. It was happening so rapidly, and the days seemed to go by faster than she knew. It felt like a time lapse to her - like from those strange stories she read at the library. Ironically, Tucker was going to go show the two alchemist his library - and they were going to attack it with such vigor that people call it "reading". She rolled her eyes following after the young girl, she had more energy than a mother cub protecting her baby cub and climbing a tree.

Now, bears climbing tree's are _scary_.

We made our way through the immense halls and visited the library. Ed and Al caught a glimpse of it; Silver followed after, and found Edward absorbed into a book already. "Amazing Edward." she clapped, but he tuned her out,"Amazing."

* * *

><p>"Silver, say good-bye to Nina, we have to go now." Ed said in an adult-like tone. "Aw, do we have to?" Silver whined childishly, patting Nina in the head. Nina hugged the older girl's leg,"Don't go big sister... Me and Alexander will be lonely!" Nina begged. Laughing, Silver bent down (or tried to),"Nina, we'll be back to play! Pinky promise!" Nina nodded, holding her pinky out. Silver followed and linked pinkies,"Bye Nina!" she smiled.<p>

Nina waved as the trio exited,"Bye big brothers! Bye big sister!" she shouted, unaware of Tucker looking at her and Alexander with a gleam in his eye. And it wasn't a happy gleam like when father's took pride into their children.

A day had passed and the trio was going to revisit the Tucker's house. "It's gonna rain for sure today." Ed said, observing the sky. "Hello? Anybody home?" Silver said into the large house. Her voice echoed off into the silence. She shivered,"Creepy." Al poked his metal head into the house,"Nina? Alexander?" he asked. Ed walked right in, Silver and Al in tow. They walked through the long corridor. Ed pushed open a door which led towards the laboratory,"Hey, there you are." he stated with a grin.

"Oh," Tucker said, facing something I couldn't see,"It's you guys." he said, a wry smile on his face. "Look, it's my newest creation." he boasted, a dog-like creature sitting next to him,"It's a chimera that talks like a human!" he said standing,"Watch this - this person is Silver, understand? And that boy is Edward." he said calmly. "Ed..ward? Sil..ver?" it asked, it's voice mingled together strangely.

"That's right! Very good!" he said proudly, petting it's head. "Veh.. ree... good?" it repeated. Ed stared in shock, standing next to Tucker,"I can't believe it... It really talks!" he said in a mixture of awe and shock. "Uh-huh. I'm glad I made it in time for the assessment." he said with a small breath. He continued to ramble on as Al stood back and Silver walked towards the chimera. "Ed-ward... Sil-ver..." it repeated,"Big.. Bruh.. Ther... Big... Sis... Ter.." it said, a grin on her face. Ed suddenly jerked upwards.

"Mr. Tucker... When was it that you got your license? By making the first chimera that spoke human words?" Ed asked, as Silver stroked the poor girl's head. "Uh, that was two years ago." Tucker said, hesitating. "When did Mrs. Tucker leave?" Silver asked, her voice wavering. "Two years ago..." he said, turning slightly. "Can we ask you one more question?" Ed asked, holding Nina's head softly. "What happened to Nina? And Alexander?" Silver asked, as Al suddenly realized and Tucker sighed. "I hate perceptive brats like you two." he muttered.

Ed suddenly grabbed him and threw him against the wall. "Brother!" Al shouted as Ed's anger flared. "So that's what happened?" Ed shouted, as Silver stood up blocking Nina's view. "You scum! How could you! Two years ago it was your wife! THIS TIME YOU MADE A CHIMERA OUT OF YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! And a DOG?" Ed shouted angrily. Silver gently stroked Nina's head, turning her head away from Ed. She tried to focus on Nina and tried to tune them out for the poor girl. "Why are you so mad?" Tucker groaned.

"Isn't that right? Because only so much you can do by experimenting on animals?" he asked,"Humans are SO MUCH better. AM I RIGHT?" he asked, staring down Tucker. Tucker began do say things Silver didn't want to listen to, but Ed's shouting pierced her ears. "Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" he shouted, his shoulders slightly shaking,"Do you think you're going to get away with this? Playing around with people's lives?" he asked.

Silver let a few tears roll down her cheeks as she held Nina tenderly. She knew that the poor child would never be the same. "People's lives? Ha ha! Yes! People's lives! You're the Fullmetal Alchemist! You mean like your brother's life and your arm!" he asked, throwing what he knew at Ed,"That's also the result of 'playing around with people's lives,' yes?" he asked, smiling. Ed punched Tucker continuously, Tucker just continued to throw things back at Ed. "I'd never!" Ed shouted loudly after Tucker said something, Silver quickly grabbed his fist. She winced at the impact,"Ed... Please stop... If you keep doing this he'll just die..." she pleaded, her eyes watering.

Ed looked at the tear-stained girl, and dropped his arm, looking down his eyes closed. He breathed, wiping off some of Tucker's blood off his face. "Ha ha..." Tucker laughed out of breath,"Pretty words don't get anything done..." he wheezed. Silver looked at him venomously,"Tucker... Any more of your back talk and I'm pretty sure me and Al will be the one's to go haywire." Silver said, kneeling down to Nina. Al sighed as he touched her face softly,"Nina, I'm sorry. We don't have the skill right now to turn you back to normal..." he said softly; Silver closed her eyes, her shoulders shaking even more. She sniffled, wiping her tears away - _crying won't solve anything_, she thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Al whispered. "Wanna play...?" Nina repeated in her mangled voice. Silver looked at Shou Tucker, even though he did something horrible, she didn't want to witness him in pain. "Ed, please cover your ears... Al, please cover Nina's..." she muttered, placing her violin on her shoulder. Sliding the bow against the strings, she played a soft yet dark melody. Tucker only stayed awake for a few seconds before a small alchemic light shone throughout the room. His head fell to the side. Ed uncovered his ears, his hand shaking before his fingers touched Silver's hand. She looked up at him, before letting more tears stream down her face.

* * *

><p>"If ever there was an example of the Devil's work in this world, then this would definitely be it." Riza said as she followed after Colonel Roy Mustang. "The Devil, huh? A State Alchemist must be willing to act, able to take another's life when ordered to without question. In some ways, Mr. Tucker's actions and our own may not be all that far apart, when it comes to interfering with other people's lives. We choose our own path, knowing full well what we're doing. That's the way it is, right, Fullmetal?" Roy asked as Ed looked down. His arms were folded and the rain was beginning to drench him. "You will more than likely come across cases like this again in the future, and you may end up having to get your own hands dirty as well. Gonna shut down like this every time?" Roy asked, looking at Ed for an answer.<p>

"We may be called _dogs_ of the military. We may even be _cursed_ as devils. That doesn't matter. Al and I are still going to get our bodies back. I know the truth. I know I'm not a devil. I know we're not gods. We're humans. WE'RE ONLY HUMAN! Who can't even do anything to save one innocent little girl... so what good are we then?" Ed asked shouting, now standing up. Silver placed her hand on his shoulder,"The only thing you- we can do is continue to move. Like you said in Lior, we got two good legs.. So stand up... and make your own path.. Even though we never saved Nina, why give up now? There are more kids like Nina that we can help; it's not like we're going to forget about her.." she muttered, looking at him.

Ed looked at her, his eyes showing determination. "Your right Silver, your right!" he said, pure determination radiating off him as rain began to drench him.

* * *

><p>That night, as the rain poured down in buckets, Silver couldn't even go to sleep. Getting up, she decided that she would go to the kitchen to find something to eat. As her feet touched the cold floor, she could hear Ed's nearly silent moans. She knocked on the door softly, pushing the door open. Ed was sitting up gripping his automail leg. "It hurts..." he whispered, it seemed as if he had just experienced something he'd rather not - perhaps a nightmare. At first, she didn't know what to do - but girl instinct kicked in. "It's okay Ed, I understand how you feel..." she said softly, rubbing his back. She wondered what his nightmare was about, maybe about his failed transmutation..<p>

"Ed...?" she asked after a few minutes of listening to the rain hit the window. "... Yeah?" he asked hoarsely after a few minutes. "If this search takes 20 years, or even more, I'll still be by your side. I'm not gonna give up on you guys that easily." she cracked a small smile at the boy.

* * *

><p>Silver walked around town. It was early in the morning and she thought that she would rather have fresh air than go to the headquarters. As she walked around, she found them sitting underneath a bell tower. "How will we tell Silver?" Al asked, not noticing the girl. "I'm not sure... She was so hurt yesterday, would it be a good idea to put even more on her?" Ed asked Al, his head down. "What are you guys going to tell me?" she asked, making herself known. Ed looked up in surprise along with Al. He closed his eyes sighing,".. Nina and Tucker are dead." he muttered, hoping Silver wouldn't hear that. "W- What..? When...? How?" she asked, her eyes wide.<p>

"They were found today dead.. First Lieutenant wouldn't tell me who killed them..." he muttered. A soldier ran up to us three,"Edward Elric!" he said,"You're to return to headquarters immediately. There's a killer on the loose in the area!" he stated, not noticing a man behind him. Silver examined the man, he had dark tan skin and whitish hair. His eyes were guarded by shades, but what stood out the most was the large 'x' on his forehead. "Look at the scar..." she muttered to herself inaudibly. "Edward Elric... The Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Silver wondered why he didn't address her because she was a state alchemist also, but then she realized that she was undercover most of the time, so she wasn't well known. "That scar!" the soldier said in panic, drawing his gun out. "No!" Ed and Silver shouted as Scar's hand hit the man's face. Suddenly he imploded. He stopped at the second stage of alchemy, destruction...! she thought in worry. The three stood in the same spot, Silver still in shock. Suddenly the bell struck and she began to move,"Al! Silver! Run!" Ed said, Silver following after the duo quickly.

"You won't get away!" Scar said, malice in his voice. "Ed, Silver! In the alley!" Al said. She followed after Ed. "What? He saw us go in here!" Ed said panicking. "Just watch!" he finished his circle and made a large wall. "No, no! This isn't good! He stops at the second stage which is-" suddenly the wall exploded,"Destruction." she squeaked. Ed and Silver screamed and ran, Al by their side. The alley exploded and Silver landed on her feet somewhere in the rubble. "Seriously..What's this guy got against us?" she muttered, taking position in between the brothers. "Who the hell are you?" Ed asked,"And why are you even after us!"

Silver stared at the scarred man,"I'd call him Scar." she muttered. "There are those who create... and those who destroy..." he said, looking at us three. Ed clapped his hands as Silver transmuted her bow into a sword,"I guess we have no choice.." he grabbed the sword. Al held his hands out for hand-to-hand combat. "You're not afraid." he grinned. "Here we go!" Ed shouted, all of us moving at once. He slashed at Scar,"But you're slow!" he held his hand against Al. "Al!" Ed shouted as he went down half his armor gone. "You son of a-" Ed shouted,ready to go on all-out. Scar grabbed his automail arm,"I said, you're too slow!" he shouted.

Nothing happened except for Ed going flying. "Damn it!" Ed shouted, throwing his gloves and jacket down. "Automail... It's no wonder my body disrupting attack had no effect." he said in thought. Silver grinned, as she swung at his arm. A slash was in the place and blood began to ooze. "I forgot about you..." Scar said, his hand grabbing Silver's. Her eyes widened as she flew back,"Silver!" Ed and Al shouted. She grinned standing up,"I'm fine." she muttered,"Sort of." she looked at the metal sticking out of her hand,"You too?" Scar asked in surprise,"You three are a strange pair... And this has taken longer than I thought..." he muttered as Ed clapped his hands together.

"Don't think I'm going to follow your schedule!" he shouted his arm transmuting into a blade. "No! Ed! Silver! You two have to run!" Al shouted. "Don't be stupid Al!" Silver shouted back at him, twitching in annoyance at that. "We're not leaving without you!" Ed said finishing the sentence. "Hm, you create a transmutation circle by putting your hands together... and then use the power that flows between them..." Scar looked at Silver,"I'm not sure about you... But very well then." he held his hand out as Ed shouted a war cry and ran after him.

"I'll start with you and your arm first." he said calmly,"Allow me to destroy it." he said, Ed's automail exploding. Scar looked at me, before grabbing my other hand and trying to destroy it. "Sorry, but I'm sorta a pretty strong metal." she muttered, as she fell unto her back. She groaned as she crawled towards the wall,"Damn it!". He had managed to blow open her side (she didn't even notice that!) and she was now bleeding profusely. "Ed!" she shouted with Al, as Scar hovered over him. "I'll give you a moment to pray." he said as lightning flashed throughout the sky. "Sorry to disappoint you... But there's no God that I feel like praying to." Ed said, holding himself up with one arm. "Am I the only one you're after? My younger brother, Al... And my partner Silver... Are you going to kill them too?" he asked.

"If anyone gets in my way, I will eliminate them... But right now I only have business with you, the Fullmetal Alchemist." Scar spoke. "All right then, promise me... Promise you won't touch my brother or my part- close friend.." he said. "Ed.." Al lifted himself up. "I promise." Scar said. "Ed! What are you doing you damn idiot! Run away! Run!" Silver screamed. "Get up! Run! GET OUT OF THERE! No! Please! Don't do it! Don't kill him! NO!" Al cried as he tried to crawl to Ed. Nothing seemed to come and aid them as Scar went to kill him. "Damn it, you damn stubborn idiot!" Silver screamed, getting up and running at Scar. She swung her sword at his head, but he dodged quickly. Kicking at him, he jumped and tried to grab her arm as she swung at him. They both missed, but it gave her enough time to recover and swing her leg at his head.

Unfortunately, he caught her leg. "Too slow." he said, as if he were joyful over that. "Silver!" Al shouted as her leg's skin tore open, but Scar's alchemy didn't get that far when suddenly a bullet's shot pierced the air.

"That was pretty close Fullmetal, Silver." Mustang said. "Colonel! He's-" Ed said about to tell him that he was a mass murderer. "That man is suspected in the serial killings of state alchemists. And Judging from what I'm seeing, that suspicion just became fact. The murder at the Tucker Estate..." Roy said. Silver looked up, glaring at the man, he was the one who killed Nina! "Let me guess, that was you too." Mustang finished. "This world was made perfect by God. Alchemists change the natural into the unnatural... Twist things out of their true form... They sin by defacing God's creation. I am an instrument of divine judgement!" Scar said, holding his fist in front of him.

"Makes sense. But then why... do you only target state alchemists when there are so many other alchemists you could kill?" Mustang asked. Silver semi-crawled towards Ed before smiling at him stupidly. He glared at her, before slowly smiling back. "If you insist on stopping me, I'll just eliminate you too." Scar said, staring at Mustang, "Oh, you will, eh?" he tossed the handgun to Riza who caught it in surprise. "Colonel Mustang!" Riza shouted. "MUSTANG YOU IDIOT-" Silver coughed tiredly, having wasted her energy and lost most of her blood. "Stay out of this you two." he said pulling his ignition gloves on. "Mustang... The state alchemist?" Scar asked.

Silver watched the rain pour down,"The one and only! I'm the 'Flame Alchemist,' Roy Mustang!" he boasted. Silver groaned at his idiotic actions. "I never thought I'd see this.. You turn from the path of God, then come to meet judgement of your own free will... What a glorious day this is!" Scar shouted. "You know that I'm the Flame Alchemist, but you still want to fight me? Your a fool!" he shouted. "Colonel!" Riza shouted, she kicked him down as Scar reached for his head and pulled her dual handguns out. She began to shoot at Scar, but he was fast enough to dodge the bullets.

"What was that for?" Mustang shouted. Silver rolled her eyes as Ed listened to their conversation,"He's super useless on rainy days, his ignition cloth can't make a fire when there's too much water or humidity around." she explained tiredly. Roy was over in the corner moping. "Lucky for me... you came to fight me, but you can't make flames." Scar grinned,"State alchemists, sympathizers, and everyone who tries to stop me! I will destroy EVERYONE here!" he shouted. "Go ahead and try." Armstrong said, popping out of nowhere. Silver's eyes widened, where the hell did he come from?

Armstrong began to take care of Scar and Havoc was now standing over us two. Armstrong said something about Scar being a fellow alchemist (what a surprise) and continued to fight. Scar was surrounded, but he made his escape by blowing up the ground (almost taking a few soldiers with him) and escaping through the sewage system. "He's an Ishbalan. Could he be avenging those lost in the Civil War?" she asked herself.

"Don't go after him Havoc." Mustang lightly joked towards Second Lieutenant. "You think I'm chasing him down THERE?" Havoc nearly shouted. Minutes passed and a familiar face poked out from behind an alley way. "Hey is it over?" Hughes asked, scouting the area. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. Where have you been all this time?" the shirtless Armstrong asked. "Hiding! If things went bad, someone had to live to tell the tale!" Hughes held a thumbs up. (Silver sweat dropped at his antics). Silver stumbled to stand on one foot; Ed sighed before helping her and rushing towards Al.

"Al! Are you all right? Hey, talk to me!" Ed cried towards his little brother as soon as he reached him. "Ed..." Al said softly,"YOU IDIOT!" he punched Ed across the face. "Why didn't you run when I told you to!" Al asked. "Because I didn't want to just leave you here..." Ed said. "That's what I mean by stupid!" he said punching him again. Silver tried to run away,"And you, Silver! YOU SHOULD OF RAN AWAY TOO!" Al shouted. "Yeah, you could of died!" Ed shouted at the girl. "Why? If I ran away you two might have been killed!" she retaliated. "We might not have been killed too!" the two shouted. "When there's a way to survive.. and then you choose death, that's what idiots do!" Al said towards Ed and slightly towards Silver. "D- Don't talk that way to your older brother!" Ed yelled. "Or your close friend!"

"I'll talk to the both of you however I want! You have to live, Ed! You too Silver! And keep living! So you can do research! You have to find a way to get our old bodies back! And Silver! What about what you said! How we can help save poor kids like Nina! How can you do that when your dead! I won't let either of you throw that chance away!" he said holding Ed by his shirt,"If you did! I would never ever forgive you two!" Al made a small 'huh' sound when his arm fell off. "Oh no! My right arm came off too! It's your fault you two! You idiots!" Al said towards the duo.

"Well, we're a huge, screwed, idiotic mess. Aren't we Ed?" Silver asked as a wary silence ran throughout the place - it was unnerving, but she broke it. "Yeah. Huge idiotic mess." Ed laughed. "But, that great thing is, we're alive." Al stated. The Mustang gang came towards us; Riza draped her coat over me and Havoc set his smoke-smelling coat over Ed. But we didn't care. We were living and that's what mattered.

* * *

><p>Silver had her side stitched and her hands patched up along with her legs (and she now needed to be wheeled around), and they were now sitting in an office. Mustang had told us the story of the Civil War in Ishbala and he had just concluded it. "That's why there's a certain justice that one of the last surviving Ishbalans would seek revenge." Roy said. "It's still not justice... You can justify that by killing innocent people." Silver stated. "Whatever happened, he's still involving innocent people for the sake of his revenge." Ed stated also,"He's just candy coating it by acting self-righteous and calling himself 'an instrument of God'." Ed said heatedly.<p>

"We're talking about someone who hates alchemy but uses that very same power to get revenge." Hughes said,"Someone like that, who's either totally insane or doesn't care what other people think about them, is one of the most dangerous people there is. Frankly, he scares me." he concluded. "We can't care what people think about us, either. Because we can't afford to die yet. The next time we meet, there won't be any explanations." Mustang said in a relax-looking position (even though we were discussing something tense),"Because we'll kill him."

A wash of silence drafted throughout the room after that last statement. But it was soon broken by Hughes who was now standing. "Okay! On that cheerful note... That's enough of this pointless conversation." he said )(She had expected him to withdraw pictures... thank the Gate, he hadn't!),"So, what are you guys going to do now?" Hughes asked Silver, Ed, and Al. "Well, I want to fix Al's body, but I can't perform alchemy with just one arm..." Ed said as he looked at Hughes. "Shall I fix him for you?" Armstrong asked, his shirt not on. "No thank you." Al stated.

"I'm the only one who knows how to keep Al's soul in the armor. So anyway, I need a new arm." Ed stated holding the metal stub. "Right, if Edward can't use alchemy, then he's just..." the crew listed off things as Silver just chuckled. "And I have to let my wounds heal - and I need to visit my sister. She's the only one who can tell me how to fix... well, this." she said pointing at herself. "Fine then, we have no choice. But we have to go see my mechanic and Silver's sister." Ed said with a small breath.

The team began to make excuses, Havoc and the rest of the crew (besides Riza) stating that they didn't want to face Scar (that's what it sounded like!), so it was left to Alex Louise Armstrong, the man who can choke you with a sparkle. He began his dramatic sob fest and reopened Silver's wounds, having her dragged to the hospital. Again.


End file.
